


Kept It A Secret Until Now

by aurora_nuova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author has no beta we die like men, Founders Era, Izuna the excited puppy, M/M, Madara’s birthday, Tell Me That You Feel It Too Verse, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_nuova/pseuds/aurora_nuova
Summary: “Nii-san, I have a present for you!” He was smirking with a bemused, diabolical glint in his eyes.Oh this promised to be interesting.“But you already gave me your gift at home this morning, otouto,” he looked fondly at Izuna and stated seemingly oblivious.No harm in playing along.“I stumbled upon this one and think it shouldn’t be kept from you either!” his sibling told him gleefully, rattling the younger Senju in joy whose arm he had his own arms clamped around in a death grip.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 437





	Kept It A Secret Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this for Madara’s birthday but instead wrote this on his birthday. I guess, close enough?
> 
> Oh and happy holidays! Whichever those may be for you :>

What the hell was all that noise outside of his office? He lifted his eyes annoyed.

Suddenly he could hear Izuna’s muffled voice. 

Huh? What the hell? 

Yes, indeed, his favourite menace was supposed to pick him up for their joined lunch out in the village for his birthday right about now, so his presence wasn’t at all surprising, but why the noise? What was he doing? 

Under no circumstances, though, was Madara going to get up to investigate. He wanted to spend his special day in peace. He even had been able to avoid Hashirama thus far. He mentally clapped himself on the shoulder.

Wait, he was a sensor, he could stretch out his senses without having to leave his seat. 

His tiredness was affecting him after all, it seemed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. The solstice celebrations deep into the night and thus little sleep were showing indeed. He sighed.

After a moment the clan head reached out his senses and felt the prickly, warm thunder-like chakra signature of his brother and…. cool, deep water..ah Tobirama.

What was going on? He scowled. It didn’t feel like the two were actually fighting.

“Come onnnnn!” Izuna grunted outside and he blinked.

Suddenly there was a knock, then the door to his office abruptly opened without any prompting. He tried to hide his smile and look busy when the younger Uchiha entered his office, dragging in his unwilling friend behind him.

“Nii-san, I have a present for you!” He was smirking with a bemused, diabolical glint in his eyes.

Oh this promised to be interesting.

“But you already gave me your gift at home this morning, otouto,” he looked fondly at Izuna and stated seemingly oblivious. 

No harm in playing along.

“I stumbled upon this one and think it shouldn’t be kept from you either!” his sibling told him gleefully, rattling the younger Senju in joy whose arm he had his own arms clamped around in a death grip.

Huh? What did his brother mean? Did he intend to give the younger Senju to him? He stifled a laugh at that.

And then he finally took a real look at the albino and almost snorted out loud. The white haired man looked downright uncomfortable and ruffled, a mortified blush softly starting to colour his face, avoiding eye contact with anyone unless you were the floor like his life depended on it. He positively looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. 

Until a few weeks ago the clan head would’ve taken great offence at that and probably started a fight but now, he realized, he actually knew it wasn’t a slight against him or Izuna. He mentally clapped himself on his shoulder again. 

Okay, so probably his excited sibling had found something intriguing and dragged the embarrassed Senju heir here against his will, he guessed. Thus it had to be something interesting that somehow involved himself. Oh he already loved this, this was turning out to be a great birthday.

It was almost impossible to hide his mirth when he looked back at his younger brother.

“What is it then?” he inquired bemused.

“You see, Nii-san, when I left my office to come here, I stumbled upon Tobi leaving his own office, abruptly turning back around and vanishing back inside. Weird right? So I went after him to investigate and found him fussing with something. Something he immediately tried to hide!” 

At that the pale man, still clutched in Izuna’s strong grip, thinly whined as if he were being mentally tortured.

The older Uchiha tried hard to not burst out laughing. It wasn’t as if Hashirama’s brother wasn’t strong enough to overpower Izuna in a surprise attack and rip his arm free. So some small part of him actually had to want to be here. This promised to get even better, didn’t it?

He hummed to prompt the younger Uchiha into continuing. But instead Izuna pulled the other man forward up to his desk and one handedly grabbed a wrapped something out of one of Tobirama’s hands first.

“I found him fussing around with this gift and of course I asked for whom it was and-“ at this he abruptly grabbed something behind the albino’s back with his other hand, thus letting go of said embarrassed friend. “After some strategic poking around I gleaned that it was for-“

Suddenly Tobirama stepped abruptly backwards, still staring at the floor, mortified blush intensifying, mumbled a ‘Happy birthday!’ and fled the office in a backwards rush, bumping into the doorway in his hurried try to escape, when he turned around to exit the room.

Izuna and Madara gaped at the door, astonished.

“Did he just-“ the older man snorted, then burst out laughing, Izuna joining him.

After both of them calmed down enough to not start up the snickering at the memory of Senju Tobirama, one of the most elegant and deadly shinobi in fire country, walking into a door frame, he looked at the item his younger brother was holding up in his right hand. 

“So you were saying?” he inquired, mirth still colouring his voice, looking at the apparent gift.

Izuna looked at him and back at the gift. Evidently remembering what he had tried to tell his older brother earlier.

“Turns out this is for you!” the other declared delighted and put the wrapped item on the desk between them. 

“And this, too!” 

At that he lifted his other hand so Madara finally could see what he was holding over the desk. It looked like a fabric bag, filled with something.

He hummed questioningly.

“As I was saying, I was able to get out of him that the gift was for you and when I asked him why he returned back to his office instead of giving it to you, he had a slip of tongue.” The menace smirked.

The older man leaned towards the other and put his chin on his hand, intrigued.

“He mumbled something about ‘Madara won’t accept a gift from me, might as well put it back to the others’,” the younger exclaimed, excited.

Madara frowned, ruffled.

“Who said that I wouldn’t?!” he demanded slightly irritated.

“No no no, you don’t get to do that, Nii-san, because Tobi’s not that wrong,” Izuna admonished him gently.

“What are you trying to imply?” he grumbled, miffed and his sibling softly tutted at that.

“Don’t tell me, you don’t remember the last time he tried to give you a gift as thanks? To put it very lightly, your reaction was less than pleasant.” The younger man sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes at him.

“You know that I thought he was insulting my hair! That’s a sensitive subject for the both of us!” he huffed embarrassed at his former overreaction, giving the other a pointed but halfhearted glare.

“Well he wasn’t and since then you kept getting along better so I thought it would be safe for him to try to give you his gift.” He pointed at it.

Madara nodded, calm again.

“So as I was trying to say, I kept pestering him about what other gifts he was talking about and when he finally buckled, he showed me this.” He nodded to the bag. “Apparently he has been getting you birthday gifts since we signed the peace treaty and never went through with actually giving them to you.” He smiled amused.

“But don’t feel too special, he got me birthday gifts before we became friends as well.” He sniffed theatrically, trying to hide a fond and proud smile.

Madara huffed amused at the last statement while his younger brother made himself comfortable in the visitor’s seat across from him.

“Back to the bag, though. Why would he do that?” he demanded astonished.

“Oh, I don’t know but maybe the gifts will tell us more!” Izuna exclaimed leaning in excited, starting to empty the bag. 

When Madara tried to grab the gift the Senju had been holding when he got dragged inside, Izuna immediately took it back out of his hands.

“No, wait, let’s do this chronologically. It’ll be like a fun look back in time. And maybe this’ll make more sense then.”

Might as well.

The younger man started sorting them, excitedly. He let him, fondly observing him. He was glad that his sibling could still find enjoyment in little things like this after he lived through a war for the majority of his life.

Madara huffed an amused laugh when his brother carefully shifted one of the wrapped items, so it tidily would align with the rest of them.

It warmed his heart how Izuna always made sure that his birthday wasn’t overlooked among the solstice celebrations. He was truly grateful to feel so cherished by him while many tended to overlook the day of his birth in between everything else. 

He wasn’t unreasonable in this, though, he did understand. But still, maybe he could admit in the privacy of his own mind that it still tended to sadden him somewhat. 

“Oh look, it’s not only birthday presents, this looks like a solstice gift!” Izuna suddenly proclaimed gleefully, looking at a tag on a bigger item, wrapped in pale blue fabric. 

“Weird,” he hummed to hide how flattered he actually felt.

When the Uchiha heir was done sorting, taking way longer than it actually would take normally, just to make sure that the gifts were presented nicely, he looked proudly at the lined up gifts and smirked at Madara. Almost vibrating out of his seat in excitement.

“That makes a total of four presents since the signing of the peace treaty, how nice!” his younger brother exclaimed, thrilled.

Madara was truly baffled. 

“You think those are traps?” he joked, to distract himself from the tumultuous accumulation of weird feelings and received a deadpan stare from his sibling.

“Really?” Said sibling sighed melodramatically. “I honestly hope you are a hundred percent joking because-“

“Don’t worry, I am,” he reassured Izuna and grabbed the first birthday gift to find out what all of this was about.

“How did you even know how to line them up in the first place?” he asked, starting to unwrap the vermillion furoshiki.

Izuna looked at him and snickered. “Oh that was easy. Look at the name tags, he addresses you differently, at first it was ‘Happy birthday, Uchiha-sama’, then ‘Madara-sama’ and now it’s ‘Madara’.”

He looked at the name tag, tied to the cloth in front of him. 

Oh, Izuna was right, he could see the tidy and elegantly written characters for ‘Happy birthday, Uchiha-sama’. He huffed intrigued and finished unwrapping the parcel to reveal an expensive looking set of brushes with the uchiwa and Senju crest engraved on each brush. Lying on top of it was a small card that read ‘Happy birthday, Uchiha-sama. I hope that this brush set will aid you in the realization of the planning of the village you and anija always dreamed of.’ 

He must’ve stared at it for too long because Izuna got impatient and leaned his upper body over the desk to try to read what had his older brother so shocked, only to make a cooing sound.

“Nii-san, what are you waiting for??? Unpack the rest!” the younger Uchiha demanded with a whine but got ignored.

Madara startled out of his baffled staring when his otouto shoved the next gift into his hands.

He hesitantly unwrapped the next furoshiki, this one a deep blue, only to be faced with an elegant sake set and another card which read ‘Happy birthday, Madara-sama and congratulations on the creation of the village. May you use this set to toast Izuna-san and anija in celebration of both of these occasions.’

Izuna didn’t waste any time to shove the next gift, this year’s solstice present, apparently, at him.

Why were his hands shaking when he began unwrapping the big, pale blue furoshiki? Izuna didn’t seem to notice in his excitement, though.

When he shifted one side of the cloth, his hand already brushed something infinitely soft. His eyes widened and he hurriedly pushed the cloth, enveloping the soft something, aside. Of course there was another card in that same neat handwriting.  
This one read ‘Happy solstice celebrations, Madara. When you rearranged the futon you made me lie on when I was sick while you took care of me at your home and moved my fur collar to make me more comfortable, you remarked that you liked the softness of it. Thus I thought you might enjoy this. Also: Thank you. Truly.’

It was a fur blanket, looking like it might’ve been made from the same fur as Tobirama’s armour collar. 

_It was so soft._

He licked his suddenly dry lips, caressing the soft fur gently.

“Lemme touch it! It looks soooo soft!” Izuna exclaimed with grabby hands. “Will you keep it in your office?”

He groaned.

“Over my dead body. As soon as Hashirama sees this, he’ll guilt me into handing it to him the next time when he comes over for lunch and he’ll probably spill something on it in bis clumsiness. Not happening. I’m taking this home.” 

Izuna nodded in agreement, cringing.

“Okay, last gift!” his brother declared, wrapping the fur blanket that he had taken out of his older brother’s hands around his own shoulders.

Madara smiled fondly at him. He didn’t mind sharing with his precious brat.

Alright, this year’s birthday gift it was then. He took a deep breath and hesitantly unwrapped the purple furoshiki. Bracing himself only to blink owlishly.

“Oh! This kinda looks like the glove you wear when you take out your hawks. What’s that other thing?” Izuna tilted his head in question.

“A leash used for falconry. How in the world did he-“ he interrupted himself and picked up the last card. ‘Happy birthday, Madara. Izuna once complained that one of your pet hawks snipped some of his hair off with it’s beak. So I figured that falconry must be something you are interested in. Hence the pet hawks. Am I right? I apologize if I’m wrong.’

He snorted, floored.

Indeed, one of his falcons tried to eat Izuna’s hair one time and succeeded in giving him an unwanted new partial haircut when his brother hadn’t listened to him and carelessly got too close to the bird. Izuna had been bemoaning his shortened ponytail strand for weeks. The memory still made him snicker because said strand still hadn’t regrown to it’s original length even now.

He sat back in his seat, staring at the presents before him. All of those gifts tremendously took him by surprise. He was speechless and glad that Izuna busied himself with reading the cards because he didn’t even know how to feel or what to say. No, that was a lie. He felt… happy. Cherished even. And wasn’t that strange? Feeling cherished by Tobirama of all people?

Who would’ve thought that the younger Senju could be so attentive and thoughtful. And would go through the trouble to get him such amazing gifts on top of that. He couldn’t identify even half the feelings that he was feeling right now.

Though he could identify two of them for sure. He distinguished shame and dread among the many other much more positive feelings because he started feeling horrible for evidently misjudging the snowflake. Apparently the Uchiha clan head needed to try to readjust his view of him. Some things weren’t adding up anymore.

He lifted his eyes to his younger brother who was already looking at him with a knowing smile.

“Do you mind if we invite Tobirama with us to lunch?” Madara inquired with a growing, soft grin and received another grin in return.

“I’d feel insulted on his behalf if you didn’t!” Izuna laughed and got up from his perch on the chair.

Time to give the younger Senju a second chance, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot ever and apparently it’s hard for me to write about mushy feelings :> or something. 
> 
> I probably need some practice. 
> 
> Hope you still like it.
> 
> Oh and in case you want to privately hit me up about any of my works or MadaTobi :>, please feel free to do so on [Tumblr](https://aurora-nuova.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aurora_nuova)


End file.
